Virtual
by Some1GetMyCape
Summary: AU Superheros didn't exist... Until the virtual reality sensation known as Cape took the world by storm. Imagine playing the part of a hero and never worrying about getting hurt or being in any real danger. Well you know what they say, it's all fun and games until you become trapped within the fantasy.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Superheros didn't exist... Until the virtual reality sensation known as _Cape_ took the world by storm. Imagine playing the part of a hero and never worrying about getting hurt or being in any real danger. Well you know what they say, it's all fun and games until you become trapped within the fantasy.

* * *

"And now, here's reporter Lucy Chung with the story on what is rumored to be the most advanced and most affordable virtual reality to ever exist. Lucy?" The screen cuts to a woman of Asian descent, flashing a large white smile and clutching a Channel 7 news microphone in obvious excitement.

"Thanks Hank," She starts, "I'm here at Game Source on Libson Road with the manager, Freddie Smith." The camera zooms out to reveal a tall lanky man wearing a green polo with the Game Source logo printed proudly on the shoulder. "So Freddie, tell me a little about this new game."

"Well Lucy," The manager grinned, adjusting his large glasses on his thin pimply face, "It's called _Cape_. It is a virtual reality game that allows you step into the dangerous and exciting world of superheros, without having to worry about getting seriously injured or squeeze into ridiculously tight spandex." They laugh.

"So how does this game work, exactly?" Lucy asks, eyes wide with interest.

"It's pretty simple, actually. All you have to do is install the software with this disk and your computer is automatically linked up with a super advanced AI, located at the_ Cape_ headquarters. Then all you have to do is put on this helmet," He holds up a sleek blue helmet that has a sort of dark visor meant to cover the wearer's eyes, "and BAM! You enter an amazing virtual world. You create your avatar and select a power type. The game makes up a situation to explain where you came from and how you gained your powers. You come up with a name and enter the world."

"That sounds amazing!" Lucy flashes a 100 watt smile again as the camera zooms back in to frame only her face. "Well folks, you heard it here on Channel 7 news first! _Cape_ doesn't actually come out for 3 more days, but you can go to the nearest Game Source store in your area and pre – order today. I'm Lucy Chung, signing off."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 1:**

"_Hey, I know you! You used to be Batman's sidekick!"_

"_Not sidekick; partner."_

"_Whatever. You're a legend man!"_

"_Thanks. I'm actually working on something now…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Yeah… What do you think about a team? Me, you, and some other teens… The first superhero team on this game ever."_

xXx

The preview above only includes the dialogue from this particular scene.

This is a ridiculously short prologue to kind of see if anyone is interested. This story is obviously AU where are favorite heros are normal teens who control virtual characters in a computer generated simulation. The (fake) technology of the system gets explained more in depth in the first chapter.

Of course this all depends on if I get a good response. Leave a review saying whether or not you think I should continue.

Peace, Love, and Batman

-Some1GetMyCape


	2. Chapter 1

**VERY URGENT! PLEASE READ!**

**AN:** So here we are at chapter 1! I'm so excited to finally get this posted! Anyway, I have to explain here how exactly the player of the game can get their character to move and do just about anything (Considering their powers and physical limitations allow it). Since the AI is hooked up to the helmet, it can read brain activity and guess (With a 99.9% accuracy rate) what your brain is willing you avatar to do. Basically, you just think what you want your character to do and they will do it. I know that sounds kind of outlandish but this is a fake technology in a Fanfiction so we'll just say it's super advanced. And, hint, hint, don't forget that AI, because it plays a huge role later.

Also, as far as appearances go, in the game, all of our favorite heros look exactly as they do in the show. Garfield Logan looks as he did before he got his powers, which based on what is generally accepted, means he has sandy blond hair, cobalt blue eyes, and fair skin. And probably freckles to, just because I think that would be cute :)

And finally:

Real world: Regular

Game World: _I__talic_

Enjoy the first official chapter of Virtual!

* * *

2 Years After the Release of _Cape_:

Garfield Mark Logan had bittersweet feelings about going home after school. His friends all thought he was crazy for feeling that way about something that should bring nothing but pure joy, and they often worried that his parents may be abusive.

They weren't, of course.

No, the real reason he sometimes dreaded going home after school is that his parents had a tendency to bring their work home with them. And this wouldn't be a problem if his parents worked desk jobs.

They didn't.

His parents were amazing biologists who were practically famous in the scientific community for their in depth work with all different kinds of animals. Garfield himself actually found his parents' work fascinating, but he drew a line at walking into the house and seeing an armadillo on the kitchen counter or a small baboon hanging from the banister.

He took a deep breath as he walked up the concrete pathway to his home and trudged up the creaky wooden steps to his door. He dug his keys from his deep pocket and unlocked his front door with a silent prayer.

To Garfield's immense surprise none of the animal kingdom was waiting for him as he entered the foyer. With a slight smile he dropped his school bag by the door and kicked off his worn sneakers.

"Gar, is that you honey?" His mom called from the kitchen. Garfield padded into the room, immediately making his way to the fridge and passing his mother, who was washing dishes.

"Hey mom." He called, grabbing a soda and popping the tab. He leaned against the counter as he took a few sips. "So, you decided to leave the zoo at work today?"

Marie Logan laughed and nodded. "For once." She flicked some soapy water onto her son before grabbing a paper towel from the roll and drying her hands. "How was school?"

Garfield shrugged. "It was fine. Boring, as usual. Where's dad?" He knew something was up when his mom only gave him a sheepish grin. She tossed the used paper towel in the trash and began tugging gently on the sleeve of her pristine white lab coat. Garfield recognized the action as one his mother only did when she was nervous.

"Still at the lab. I actually only came home to make sure you got here okay-"

"So you have to go back." Garfield finished, his irritation written clearly on his face. Marie nodded and placed a delicate hand on her son's shoulder, which he promptly shrugged off. His mother sighed when he began walking away.

"Garfield honey, you know how busy your father and I get sometimes." She followed her son as he made his way to the stairs that led up to his room. He stopped suddenly, causing his mother to run into him.

"You know what?" He turned suddenly, blue eyes piercing. "I get that. I've always been so understanding; even as a kid. I was what, 7 when you guys decided I could fend for myself enough for you to drown yourselves in your work again? Guess what mom, I'm 17 now and I'm old enough to know it's not my fault that you guys don't want to pull yourselves away from your work to spend some time with me." And with that, he ran up the rest of his steps, trying in vain to forget the hurt look his mother gave him.

* * *

He waited until he heard his mother's car start up and leave the driveway before moving from his place on his bed. When he was sure her vehicle was long gone, he stood and made his way over to his desk. Buried underneath tons of scrap paper, half - finished sketches, pencils, pens, homework, and a worn animal encyclopedia was his prized possession, his dark green Dell laptop.

Garfield bent down and retrieved a blue helmet off of the floor, using his shirt to wipe a mysterious smudge off of the visor. He started up his laptop and plopped onto his black computer chair and absentmindedly played with the foam that was bursting from one of the many rips and tears that littered the chair as he waited for it to awaken.

He knew his little outburst was more than a little uncalled for, but could hardly bring himself to care. The more he thought about it, the more justifiable his reaction seemed. Then he remembered the look on his mother's face after his little rant.

With a sigh he decided that he would apologize as soon as his parents got home and make a point to tell his mother that he knew she and his dad cared about him far more than they did about their research.

Garfield's laptop chirped, signaling to him that it was ready for use. With a grin he double clicked the stylized 'C' icon on his desktop and pulled his helmet on.

His parents had gotten him _Cape_ for his 15th birthday and he was as addicted as one could get. Nothing was more appealing to him than the ability to stop being Garfield Mark Logan and take on the identity of Beast Boy, the little green superhero who could turn into any animal known to man, woman, or alien.

He, like most others in the game, dived into the role eagerly and created a whole other personality for his alter ego. Beast Boy was happy – go – lucky, a vegetarian, and had a serious appreciation for video games.

Okay, so maybe he and his avatar weren't that different after all; except for the fact he wasn't a vegan, but still, it was fun to pretend to be someone else for a little while.

Suddenly, his room disappeared and he found himself in a little blue room; his character standing in front of him in a typical hero pose (fisted hands on hips), cocky smirk already in place.

"Welcome back Beast Boy." A computerized female voice sounded in his ears. Garfield sat back in his chair and laughed.

"Emily!" He grinned, calling the voice by the name he had dubbed it with on his first day of playing. "It's been what, two days?"

"36 hours, 45 minutes, and 22 seconds to be precise."

Garfield chuckled. "Smartass. Time to get down to business though. Anything new with the big guys?" The 'big guys' were the characters that had quickly grown to be famous when the game first came out. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman; all legends in the game. Garfield had made a point to add an alert for whenever they did something notable. In fact, he was one of the first to know that Batman had picked up a sidekick within months of the game's release.

"22 hours ago, Robin, Batman's sidekick, became listed as an independent hero."

Garfield froze. "No way! Where is he at? I gotta get the scoop on this!" He began tapping his foot impatiently as he awaited a response.

"He was last seen in Jump City. Would you like to Zeta there for 50 coins?"

Garfield groaned. "You're killing me here Emily. How many coins do I even have?"

"55, currently."

With a long suffering sigh, Garfield nodded. "Alright, one Zeta to Jump." He watched as a green mist surrounded his avatar. It slowly became thicker and thicker until he could no longer find Beast Boy in its swirling depths.

And with a whooshing sound effect, he was off to Jump City.

* * *

_He dropped down in an alleyway, and immediately scrunched his nose up in disgust. In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered that the _Cape_ AI was able to gently stimulate certain parts of your brain to allow you to experience sensations such as smell and the tingling you get when you are injured._

_He hated that feature right about now. _

"_Eugh, nasty!" He willed his character to cover his hypersensitive nose and walk out of the alley quickly. His eyes took in the city in front of him. It looked clean enough and had a sort of bright demeanor to it, with the way the residents smiled and waved kindly to each other._

_Definitely not the kind of place Beast Boy imagined the Boy Wonder going to._

_He was about to continue down the street when he heard a sinister and slightly crazy laugh behind him. His head whipped around and he took in the villain in front of him. He recognized him with a sigh. Dr. Light was one of the most ridiculous villains in the game._

_The worst part of it was that he knew there were at least 20 other Dr. Lights all over the game world fighting a bunch of other teens who weren't wise enough to set their character's age higher._

_When you first set your age for your character, not only is it stuck on that age until you retire him or her, but the game sets you up with a certain level of villains. The only way you can fight someone harder is if you agree to sidekick for someone older than you. _

_If you didn't, well, you ended up like him; fighting the same lame villains over and over again. _

"_Hey Light. You remember me?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He got his answer when Dr. Light angrily growled his name before shooting a high powered light beam at him. He almost rolled his eyes._

_Beast Boy easily dodged the straightforward attack, rolling to the side and smoothly shifting into a cheetah. He sprinted towards the villain and just as he planned, Dr. Light aimed for another frontal attack._

_Just before the beam hit him, Beast Boy's cheetah form collapsed into a much smaller house cat, still sprinting. Even though his speed was much lower, he was still quick enough to get close to Dr. Light and shift once again into an elephant._

_With a mighty push, he sent Dr. Light into a nearby building. The fake civilians that hadn't evacuated as soon as the fight began cheered, and Beast Boy gave a flamboyant bow. He didn't see Dr. Light, although battered, shakily get back up on his feet. The villain grinned to himself as he lined his shot up to hit the green hero on the center of his back._

_He was running low on power, so unfortunately the shot wouldn't kill him, or even give him terribly severe burns, but he would make sure the nuisance knew better than to count him out so soon._

_Just before the shot released, Beast Boy turned. With wide eyes he realized he wouldn't have time to fully dodge the attack. He winced when he heard the weapon discharge._

_To his surprise, the beam never made contact. A lithe figure holding a large mirror had jumped in front of him, and reflected Dr. Light's beam right back to its owner. With a final yelp of pain, the villain fell unconscious. _

"_Woah," Beast Boy grinned, "That was awesome! Thanks for the save man." The figure turned and Beast Boy's throat ran dry. "Hey, I know you! You used to be Batman's sidekick!" _

_The figure he now recognized as Robin scowled, the thin white slits of his domino mask almost disappearing. "Not sidekick; partner." He growled._

_Beast Boy shrugged, smile still firmly set in place. "Whatever. You're a legend man!" The admiration in his voice caused Robin to soften his gaze, and even give him a small smirk. _

"_Thanks. I'm actually working on something now…" Beast Boy's eyes widened and he leaned forward in anticipation._

"_Yeah?" He asked, excitement barely contained. Robin gave him a full fledged grin._

"_Yeah… What do you think about a team?" He leaned in close, his voice almost a whisper. "Me, you, and some other teens… The first superhero team on this game ever."_

_Beast Boy gave him a shocked look. "That's, that's an amazing idea! And you'd really want _me_ on it?" _

_Robin nodded. "Sure, you were great out there," His face and voice suddenly grew more serious, "Except for the part where you assumed Light was down and didn't bother to check." _

_Beast Boy offered a sheepish laugh and shrugged. "My bad. This hero worship stuff is kind of cool, you know?" _

_Robin nodded. "So are you in?" _

"_Hell yes!"_

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

"_So what do you think?"_

"_I think you're crazy."_

"_Yeah but are you in?"_

"_I've got nothing better to do."_

"_Glad you're excited little miss sunshine."_

xXx

AN: YAYYYY! It is done! It has been brought to my attention by a reviewer that I forgot to add pairing information! Let me just say now there is an extremely slim chance of any romance showing up at all in this story, at the most there will be fluffy friendship building. But should pairings somehow find their way into this, they are BBxRae, RobxStar, and CyxBee. If you don't like these pairings, I can assure you that if romance somehow does sneak its way into this, it will be very easy to skip, since the plot doesn't depend on their relationships.

Anyway, read and review!

Peace, Love, and Batman

-Some1GetMyCape.


End file.
